narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reini Clan
The Reini clan'' (れい二一族, Reini Ichizoku)'' is well known for it's Dark Soul Realese Jutsu and for it's dangerous power. The clan was sent away from Konoha by Tobirama Senju to protect the villagers. The Reini clan and member are a creation of YozoraArashi. ''(This page is still under construction. Sorry for the mistakes!) ' Background ''Foundation'' The Reini Clan was founded by Shiroi Reini. Shiroi and her brother Reitan were raised by their father (a monk that abandoned his tample) as demon huters. Reitan, as their father, was a monk and Shiroi was a young miko. They travelled around the world helpingv people to get rid of demons that persecuted them. After the creation of the Konoha village they estabilished there. Shiroi felt in love with a shinobi and left her vocation as a miko and married him. Shiroi and her husband had six children, that trained to became shinobi as their father. One day, the youngest son was training by the river and he felt in the water and drowned. Shiroi destroyed by her son's death went to a powerful demon that she once met and asked him to bring her son back. The demon accepted but as payment for this favour he wanted Shiroi's soul. She said yes and gave it to him. Shiroi came back to Konoha changed, she wasn't anymore the lovely and concerned mother and wife, but just an empty body. She became cold and cruel and seeing how the Senju's and Uchiha's were respected and feared in the village she created the Reini clan to gain that same favours. The Reini clan was compoused by Shiroi and her husband and children. Initally Reitan didn't want to join the clan but then, after that a shinobi from the village hurted him, he embraced his sisters idea. The Reini clan developed the Dark Soul Release (Yamiton) that was a contract between demons and people that allowed the summoning of those demons and the use of their powers for fighting. With time the Reini clan grew in number and popularity. The people from the village became scared of them and their demon power and so Tobirama Senju knowing that he couldn't keep up with the Uchihas and the Reini at the same time sent the Reinis away from the village. The Reinis left the village and emigrated to the west lands. From that moment they lived isolated from the rest of the world and the only place where you could find them was a small village in the mountains. Some times some Reinis left the clan to go back to civilization. One of this was Mizumi Reini, Mirai Reini's mother, that was send away from the clan by her father bacause she was pregnant of a foreigner and the Clan didn't allow it whitout a proper marrige. Even after years the name of the Reinis was known and associated to evil. The Triple Goddess Sign The Reini clan simbol is a triple moon known as the Triple Goddess from the Wicca religion. The three moons represent the three phases of life and the three goddesses: the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone. The three moons represent the life line of the Reini members. The first moon stands for the creation of the Reini clan by Shiroi that once was a miko (a pure woman), the second moon is the Mother and it represents Shiroi's sacrifice as a mother for the sake of her child. The third moon, the Crone stands for the Reini's afterlife. The Dark Soul Release users seal the pact with demons with their soul, that after their death goes to hell. (In the Wicca one of the Crone goddesses is Hel, that in Norse mithology is the guardian of hell). When the pact is sealed the Three Goddess sign appears on the body of the Reini member. Shiroi Reini has it on her left eye, Reitan on the right part of his neck while Mirai Reini on her belly. Dark Soul Realese The members of the clan have a special “contract” with the demons (japanese demons, not the tailed beasts). This special Kuchiose no Jutsu is the Kekkei Genkai of the clan and it’s called "Dark Soul Realese"or “Yamiton”. It permits to the clan members to summon the demons to use them to fight or to be possessed by them and use they powers. When they are possessed by demons they can use their skills, and if the demon has an affinity with a natural element that the shinobi doesn’t have he can use it for a short time. Example of a Reini possession: If a Reini summons a Jatai demon (the belt of the snake, a demon that uses clothes to kill it’s vitims) and allows it to posses him he can attack the opponent with his own clothes without using seals. Mirai uses this jutsu when she wears her long scarf. When a Reini member uses for the first time the Yamiton he creates the contract with hell and demons that appears as a tattoo of the triple moon. The Reini clan members are condemned to hell after their death, this is the price of the contract. Because of the Yamiton the chakra of Reini clan member is black. The Meaning of Reini Literally Reini means zero two (Rei=0, Ni=2). The Reini sign (the Three Goddess symbol) is composed by "Rei" a circular central part and "Ni" the two moons on the sides. Reini Appearance All the members of the Reini clan have blue hair (with different shades but always blueish) and red eyes. All of them have also black marks under their eyes. Each one are different. Besides the Triple Goddess Sign they have also a tatto on the left or right arm with the hiragana of Reini. This tattoo is done were they are small. Mirai Reini didn't have this tattoo when she was small. After her mother's and brother's death she made it to use the power of that name for her porposes. Members of the Reini Clan ''Yasu Reini'' Yasu was Shiroi's fifth son. When he was young, during a training he felt in a river and drowned. This event was at the base of the foundation of the Reini clan. ''Raikuro 'Rai' Reini'' Rai is the descendat of Ran Reini, Shiroi's first daughter. Rai as Mizumi, Mirai and Yuu Reini is one of the members of the Reini clan that wanders for the world and has left the Clan. Rai is also a ninja and a user of the Dark Soul Realese. He is not an affiliate of any village and works for common people that can't afford enganging a normal ninja. Rai is an admirer of Jiraya's books and uses them as a guide, in fact Rai has a different girlfriend in every city. Rai was once merried with a ninja of Iwagakure but she kicked him out when she discovered he had a romance with her sister and her mother. Rai is Mirai Reini's cousin. He helps various times in trainings with the Dark Soul Release. As for all the descendants of Ran Reini his name startes with "Ra". ''Mizumi Reini'' Mizumi was rised as a shinobi and she was a user of the kekkei genkai of the Reini clan but when she was 18 she met a shinobi from the Konoha village and after his departure she discovered that she was pregnant. Her father Noboru, the third son of the fifth son of Shiroi Reini (the founder of the clan), disinherit her for this and send her away. The Reini clan lived for years in isolation and the only people they could have children with were other members of the clan or ninjas from other villages that had to be accepted by all the clan and had to marry the Reini member. Mizumi never got married thought she had two children. ''Mirai and Yuu Reini'' Mirai and Yuu Reini are the twin children of Mizumi Reini and Orochimaru.Yuu is a scientist, shy of the world and never leaves the Clan's Village. He and Mirai are very closed during their childhood but then when Mirai is 9 she leaves the Clan to look for their father and seek adventures. Yuu is betrayed by this and for years he is angry with his sister and never replies to her letter. She writes to him very frequently telling him about everything. For Mirai the most difficult thing to leave at the Clan was her brother but it was something she needed to do. After few years though Mirai's abscence starts being more overwhelming than the anger and he finally strates replying to her letters. After eight years Mirai goes back to her Clan in search of their help and finally can see her brother again. The two behaive as if time hasn't passed at all and still feel connected like when they where children. Mirai has to leave and comes back only two years later to stay forever. Trivia * The founder of the Reini clan wasn't a ninja * Shiroi is the only member of the Reini clan that has lost her soul before her death * Shiroi Reini may be still alive thanks to the pact with her demon * Reini means “Zero Two”. This name is due to the two founders of the clan. * Shiroi's and Reitan's first surname was Fuure and not Reini * Shiroi, as her father, abandoned her spiritual vocation for love * Reitan stayed a monk until his death but he had one child (from this fact was created the law of marriges in the Reini clan) Quotes * (''Shiroi to Reitan) ''“One day our name will became more powerful of the real moon” * ''(Mizumi to her children) ''"What does it metter who your father was if you have a great mom like me?" Notes You can find the reference image of Shiroi and Reitan and Yuu and Mirai at my DeviantArt page, Demon summoning image is Jigoku Shoujo, image from Zerochan, the rest is done by me. See also Mirai Reini's Wikia page. Category:DRAFT